


Bendy and the ink family AU

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU Family, Alice Angel is good and not evil, Bendy and Henry have a father and son relationship, F/M, M/M, The ink family doesn’t belong to me, beast bendy is neutral good but will kill anyone if they try to harm Alice, bendy has a ink family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Just to be clear this AU family and the children belongs to Ask-bendyxalice. Please follow and support. ❤️





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Alice Angel helps Henry reason  
> With beast bendy.
> 
> Alice Angel And bendy later start a AU family  
> That belongs to a tumblr named  
> Ask-bendyxalice.
> 
> Bendy is child sized but is older than he looks.  
> Alpha bendy is bendy’s adult form.  
> Beast bendy is a big softie despite his size.

Henry is caring Alice Angel bridal style across the  
Ink lake at the bottom of chapter five.

 

Alright we’re here. Henry quietly comments putting toon Alice down.

“ So this is my boyfriend’s lair?”Alice Angel questions walking to the throne room. “Let’s find bendy and bring him home.”

Alpha bendy shows up and transforms into beast bendy  
And throws Henry across the room leaving Alice in shock.

Before bendy can grab Henry again, Alice blocks  
His path and begs him to stop, but Henry is shock  
To see beast bendy acting like a overgrown friendly cat towards Alice.

Looks like I don’t have to kill bendy. Henry quietly said  
Holding on to the film.

*Time skip*

Joey Drew makes an announcement for his retirement   
And gives the company to Henry.  
everyone Is turned back to normal by reversing the ink  
Machine except for Alice Angel who decides to stay   
In her toon form.

 

Hello toots I been wanting to ask you “will you marry me.” Bendy asked holding up a diamond ring   
In front of Alice.

Bendy are you sure? It’s sounds sudden and all?   
Alice comments suprisingly.

Women I have waited over thirty years to say this!  
Bendy confesses. “So what do you say?” 

yes my devil darling.


	2. Pregnancy and labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy! How could you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some amusing fun❤️

Time skip one year after the wedding and honeymoon   
Of keeping the nearby Neighborhoods awake every   
Night.

“BENDY!!! YOU DOOMED US ALL!!!!” Sammy Lawrence and a few coworkers said while running away from   
Alice Angel who was eight months pregnant.

“Oh come on guys! Bendy comments running after   
Them to work things out. “It’s you guys fault for   
Commenting on how much she’s eating!” 

I’m not sorry and besides there is not enough salt   
In the world to protect all from your hybrid abomination. Sammy Lawrence announced before   
Locking his room.

Ever sense Alice Angel got pregnant, she’s been having   
Uncomfortable rage, nonstop appetite and not being   
Able to perform on stage....she’s really irritated.  
I always tell her that her fans miss her and after   
The kid is born, we can sing a big duet in celebration  
But for now I’m doing double time and keeping the   
Fans happy.

bendy singing and dancing later that night and unknowingly Alice Angel goes into labor.

They have sent you a letter  
To come back home to play

But to your dismay, this isn't your day  
For the happy fun time  
Has begun to fade

Watch as we reanimate  
Our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled  
We're mishandled

But we won't be skipped and swayed

Trapped within these walls  
You left our souls to drip away

The ink decays  
The walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today

(You say)

Borris has no guts 'cause you  
Replaced it with mechanical strain

We've been tortured  
But we move forward  
This disorder kills your day!

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure your dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

-Vocalizing continues-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

So you found all the pieces  
To initiate the pain  
Our venom stains  
The night remains

But the ending is always just the same

No gain

Nod your head to the beat of death  
As you draw your last eternal breath

Sensations  
Of an invasion  
Start to course right through our veins

You say have no brains  
We're just cartoons for your portrayal

To tell some tale about a boat and sail  
But sure this inevitably unveils the fail

Splashes of eternal hate  
Will flood the floor and clean your slate

Now we're the tools and you're the fool  
Our nightmare dominates

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am aware  
That your soul is now divine  
We care to not toil  
With unbroken chains  
So don't toil with ours

Like he did to our shining stars (Our shining stars)  
So prepare for adventure  
We're a whole new creature  
From the darkest side

You can't take away the pain we feel  
Created as monsters  
That come to life  
(Come back to life)

So you've come back to the end now  
Alive but dead inside  
The heart beats loud  
You've joined our crowd  
We are but punished serpentines

Your life with him was fun  
But now the terror's only just begun  
Now come with me  
And you will see

WE'RE A NEW BORN CYANIDE!

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

(These monsters, they come alive)  
Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight.

After the show bendy arrived at Alice and his bedroom   
To find her knock out sleeping beside four little   
Bundles of fluff.

“SWEET MOTHER OF SATAN!” Bendy shouts waking Alice   
And his fluffy kids. “I can’t believe I miss our   
Kids birth!”

*kids mewing with irritation of their father waking   
Then up*

“So what do we name them?” Bendy asked. There is   
Three girls and one boy but how about I name two   
And you can name two?

“I’m going to name these two small girls Eli and dolly.”  
Alice Angel comments holding the two.

Alright sounds good. Bendy replies. I’ll name the last girl and only Boy, Chester and franny. 

I’m so tired. 

I bet You probably felt like a clown car with all those kids. Bendy laughs.

........

“Um Alice....hey now I’m kidding.” Bendy comments slowly backing out the door as Alice tries to get out of bed. “come on Alice not in front of the kids, I’m kidding   
I’m kidding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol everyone is scared of how the hybrid children will turn out.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment and subscribe to my   
> Tumblr or instagram and check out ask-bendyxalice on tumblr.


	3. Pregnant again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy you have 4 kids! Why do you need another one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kid on the way :)

It’s been six years sense the quadruples were born,  
And for some people it was chaos, but for the ink family   
It was magnificent.

Christmas Eve and everyone is decorating the studio   
Including the ink demon family.

“Okay kids I got the multicolored Christmas lights on the tree.” Bendy announced to Chester , dolly ,Eli and Franny.

“Yay ornaments!” The children comments hoped on sugar and chocolate candy.

“Kids please don’t break anything this time!” Alice Angel announced waddling in the room nine months pregnant. 

“Bendy why did you get her pregnant again!” Sammy Lawrence shouts from the other room. “You already have four hyperactive kids!”

“Sorry not sorry Sammy! Bendy said trying to keep his son Chester from eating Santa’s cookies.

_____________________________________________

“Umm bendy...my water broke...again!” Alice comments   
Holding her stomach in pain. “ALRIGHT this time you’re going to be here for the delivery!” 

“Okay honey anything you want.” Bendy said in fear. Alright kids go sit in the next room and watch the snow falling while singing Christmas songs very loudly.

_______________\\_____________________________

Few hours later it’s midnight and baby bitty is born  
And her older siblings are watching her sleep while their father cleans up their mother in the bathtub.

She’s cute. Dolly comments.

I was hoping for a little brother but I guess another sister won’t hurt. Chester comments.

Merry Christmas little baby. Eli comments.

Yes another girl for the girl squad. Franny comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five kids Chester , dolly ,Eli , franny and   
> baby bitty.

**Author's Note:**

> The children will be written in later chapters.  
> Feel free to ask questions.


End file.
